


Sand, Cordite and Blood

by TheSevenPercentSolution



Series: Four In The Morning [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenPercentSolution/pseuds/TheSevenPercentSolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands curling, itching for a non-existent trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand, Cordite and Blood

Four in the morning.

Bolt upright, muscles trembling. Burning flesh slicked with acrid sweat. Taste of fear, mouth dry. Scent of sand, cordite and blood.

Echoes. Mortar percussion, ears popping. _Too close, too close_. Staccato burst of rifle fire.

_“John.”_

Lungs screaming for air. Shattered glass breath, throat ripped raw. _Movement. There’s movement_. Hands curling, itching for a non-existent trigger. Nothing there. _Where?_

**_“John!”_ **

Eyes focus slowly. No sand or too bright sun. Instead a sharp, ice blue gaze. Door cracked open, warm light filtering in. Periodic Table. Voice grating and broken.

“Sherlock?”

“You’re safe. You’re at home.”

“Stay.”

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this idiocy. ^__^


End file.
